The Science of Love
by MWolfL
Summary: Just a story I wrote recently, having been inspired by a Foxtrot strip. There's a more detailed summary in the first chapter. JasonXMarcus.
1. Testing The Waters

A.N. Now I don't officially ship Jason and Marcus together, but I do like the pairing idea enough to do fanwork for it. See I first started thinking about the pairing idea when I re-read the series of strips that had been about Jason having a nightmare about turning into a mini-Paige. One of those strips featured Marcus getting a crush on the female-Jason, even calling him gorgeous. However I knew that this wasn't proof of Jason having hidden feelings for Marcus (especially since the strip didn't reveal Jason's reaction) so I knew that Jason being gay (and Marcus being gay) technically isn't canon. So this story can be whatever you readers want: canon-related or an AU.

It was quite a few years later, and Jason and Marcus were now in high school. Since Jason had gotten over his 'girls have cooties' stage during middle school Eileen and Phoebe were now two of his and Marcus's best friends, though Jason was closer to Eileen and Marcus was closer to Phoebe. Also Eileen had decided that it was time to stop fooling around.

"Hi Jason." She smiled, meeting him at his locker

"Hi Eileen, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Well, now that you've finally matured past your 'girls have cooties' stage I was thinking that it was time to start dating for real." Eileen said. "I...I have always had a crush on you and I know that you've secretly have one on me too."

"Uh...sorry Eileen but...after deciding to befriend girls what I thought was a crush completely went away." Jason admitted.

"What?" Eileen was very surprised.

"Yeah, turns out I was just going through an emotional dilemma of wanting to be your friend and wanting to protect my girl-hating reputation." Jason explained. "As for the Valentines...well, when it came to you either apparently not giving me one or just giving me a store-bought one it only hurt because it felt like you didn't care about me, not because it felt like you didn't really love me."

"Oh...well, how about you give dating me a try anyway?" Eileen suggested. "You know...just in case?"

Jason thought it over.

"Okay, just in case." He gave in.

So he started dating her, but even at the end of the first date the idea of dating Eileen still felt weird. He didn't mind hanging out with her, but acting like a couple didn't feel right to him. Because of this he didn't tell anyone except for Marcus about him and Eileen dating, and asked Eileen not to tell anyone except for Phoebe. Eileen agreed. Marcus seemed to take the news well, but the truth was deep down he couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he saw Jason and Eileen acting like a couple. Phoebe on the other hand was happy for Eileen and Jason and decided that it was time for her and Marcus to become a couple as well.

"Say Marcus, I...well, I've had feelings for you for a long time and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." She asked him as he was watching Eileen flirt with Jason.

"Sorry Phoebe, but I'm not comfortable with the idea." He said, wincing at Eileen and Jason.

"What? Oh is this because I'm a friend of yours? Come on Marcus..." Phoebe pleaded.

But Marcus kept refusing, no matter how much Phoebe begged. Eventually Eileen noticed the situation and convinced Phoebe to leave Marcus alone for a while, much to Marcus's relief.


	2. An Unexpected Twist

A couple weeks passed. One day Eileen walked home with Jason, and stopped in front of Jason's house. Eileen suddenly kissed Jason...but then pulled back with shock. Jason winced and wiped his mouth.

"Geez, next time warn me before you do that." He said.

"Sorry Jason, I just..." Eileen looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I-I didn't feel any love from the kiss." Eileen admitted. "I don't understand, I thought..."

"Well, maybe we aren't met to be anything other than good friends." Jason gently suggested. "I mean, for me the kiss just felt...weird. I dunno, I guess you're more like the sister I never had than anything else to me."

"I guess so...sorry I forced you into this."

"It's okay, we're still friends." Jason smiled reassuringly. "Well, we'd better go home and get our homework done. Then let's see if Marcus and Phoebe are free so that we can all play."

"All right. Call you later." Eileen started to head for her house.

"Bye for now." Jason agreed before heading for his house.

When he got inside he saw his mom smiling at him. Turns out she had seen them kiss.

"I'm glad you two are finally a couple." Mrs. Fox said.

"Actually we're not, Eileen didn't feel any love and the kiss just felt weird to me." Jason replied.

Mrs. Fox's smile dropped.

"What?" She said, surprised and confused.

"Come on mom, best friends don't always end up together." Jason shrugged. "Actually Eileen is more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Oh..." Mrs. Fox said, still a bit disappointed but accepting the truth.

Later on it turned out that Marcus and Phoebe were too busy, so Jason and Eileen decided to hang out on their own. This time without worrying about doing anything date-like, which was a very refreshing change of pace for Jason.

The next day Jason sat down next to Marcus at lunch.

"Hey Marcus, turns out Eileen and I are more like siblings then anything else." He said. "So we've stopped dating."

"Well, that's a relief." Marcus smiled. "Now we can go back to hanging out like we used to."

"Yeah!" Jason said happily. "Want to go to the movies after school?"

"Sure!" Marcus grinned.

So that's what they did, they quickly went home to drop off their backpacks and get into their costumes before heading to the theater. They had such a great time that they ended up going back to Jason's house laughing. Not wanting the good times to end, they decided to continue their outing with video games while still talking about the movie. They continued having a good time...but just then, as they accidentally touched knees, a shock went up their spines and their hearts started to pound a little. Startled, they looked at each other with confusion and their hearts started to pound even more. They both automatically blushed.

"I-I guess you felt a shock too huh?" Marcus guessed.

"Yeah...eh let's just ignore it." Jason decided. "We're on a tricky level anyway."

"Yeah." Marcus agreed.

But, after going home, Marcus found that he couldn't ignore what had happened. He kept thinking about it, and also remembered feeling jealous back when Eileen and Jason were dating. He then remembered that he didn't feel any jealousy at all when this unknown guy tried to ask Eileen out. This meant that he was feeling jealous of Eileen for dating Jason, not of Jason for dating Eileen.

Meanwhile Jason also couldn't ignore what had happened, and he couldn't figure out why he had been feeling so strange around Marcus. He did think about experimenting with his new feelings, but changed his mind due to not wanting to risk losing Marcus's friendship.

After going to bed Marcus ended up lying awake that night thinking about Jason. Then when he finally fell asleep he ended up dreaming about Jason. He woke up the next morning realizing that he really does have feelings for Jason.

Jason too had a dream...a repeat of the nightmare he had years ago about turning into a mini-Paige. Only this time it started with Marcus bringing him flowers and calling him gorgeous...and then suddenly ended. Jason ended up waking up the next morning more confused than ever.


	3. Gay Friends and Great Friends

The next day Marcus thought about his feelings for Jason...which made this incident more annoying than ever:

"Marcus, please, I really would like to be your girlfriend." Phoebe pleaded in front of the school.

Jason, who was nearby, ended up seeing this and felt a burst of jealousy form inside him. Eileen was nearby and sensed his jealousy.

"Oh I see, you have feelings for Phoebe." She said.

"No, actually I don't feel anything for Phoebe." Jason shook his head.

"Well if you don't feel anything for Phoebe then you must have feelings for Marcus." Eileen remarked dryly.

Jason instantly widened his eyes with realization, causing Eileen to stare at him with disbelief.

"So that's why I felt so strange around Marcus yesterday..." Jason said to himself.

"Well, whaddya know." Eileen said before smiling: "In that case, I'll help you admit your feelings to him."

"What? Why?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Because if I can't date my best friend then I might as well help him date someone he loves." Eileen replied.

"Thanks Eileen, you really are a great friend but...what if this ruins my friendship with Marcus?" Jason said worriedly. "I don't even know his preference."

"Well, how did he act yesterday?"

"Um...he did blush after we looked at each other after we both felt a shock up our spines. I dunno if his heart pounded as well though."

"Hmm...based on that and going by Marcus's constant refusal to date Phoebe there is a good chance that Marcus may be gay as well. Or at least bi with no romantic feelings for Phoebe." Eileen said.

"All right..." Jason gave in. "But if my friendship with Marcus ends then so does our friendship."

"I'm willing to take that chance since I just want you happy." Eileen retorted.

Jason couldn't help but smile at her for that.

Meanwhile, Marcus had enough of Phoebe's constant pleading.

"Look Phoebe, give it up." He said. "I'll never date you because I love Jason."

He hadn't meant to say it, it just came out. Fortunately the only one who heard him was Phoebe. Who looked at him with shock as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You mean...you're gay?" She realized quietly.

"Yeah." Marcus nodded.

"Oh...sorry Marcus." Phoebe hung her head; she then looked up happily for some reason. "Well, in that case since I want you to be happy no matter what I'll help you end up with Jason."

"I dunno...I don't want to risk losing Jason's friendship." Marcus hesitated.

"Don't worry, if things don't work out then I'll just tell him that it was my idea." Phoebe said.

"In that case...all right." Marcus gave in.

Later on, during lunch, Phoebe caught Eileen working on something. She glanced at it and realized that she was trying to pair off Marcus and Jason.

"Hi Eileen." She smiled.

"Oh...hi Phoebe." Eileen quickly tried to hide her work.

"Too late, I already saw." Phoebe grinned, sitting down next to her. "And I'm also willing to help."

"Really?" Eileen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, turns out Marcus does love Jason." Phoebe nodded.

"Really? Hey great!" Eileen smiled quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. "In that case it's time for Operation: Matchmaking Best Friends."

"You got that right." Phoebe smiled.

Right after that they talked about how to get Marcus and Jason to admit their feelings for each other, and finally decided on a star-gazing event. Eileen later told Jason that she had arranged for Marcus to meet him on their main sledding hill, while Phoebe told Marcus the same thing.


	4. A Romantic Night

So that night Jason and Marcus nervously went up the hill from separate directions and met each other at the top, where they saw a telescope. There was an awkward pause, neither one knowing what to say at first.

"Um...so what section of the sky would you like to look at first?" Marcus asked.

"Er...how about the stars around the moon? For a challenge?" Jason suggested.

"All right." Marcus positioned the telescope properly. "You go first."

"Okay." Jason went over to the telescope and put his hand on what he thought was the bottom end of the telescope...but it was actually Marcus's hand.

They both froze has their hearts started pounding again. They automatically looked at each other and blushed heavily. Jason quickly removed his hand.

"Uh...sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay...I actually liked it." Marcus admitted. "You see...I love you."

Jason smiled and relaxed.

"I love you too." He said.

Now Marcus smiled and relaxed.

They both hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do next, but then Jason put his hand back on Marcus's and started to look through the telescope. Marcus smiled and lovingly watched Jason look at the stars while enjoying the feel of his rapidly-beating heart.

After a while Jason stepped back and removed his hand. Marcus did too out of confusion.

"Your turn." He smiled, putting his hand on the telescope.

Marcus smiled as he got it and put his hand on Jason's before looking through the telescope. It was now Jason's turn to look at Marcus lovingly and enjoy the feel of his rapidly-beating heart. They spent most of the night that way, until it was time to go home.

They walked home together, holding hands, but once they reached their houses they hesitated.

"Well...this is it." Jason said.

"Yeah...now what?" Marcus asked. "I mean couples normally kiss after a date but..."

"Um...how about we just hug and save the kissing for when we're more comfortable." Jason suggested.

"Okay." Marcus agreed, smiling.

So they hugged, and enjoyed feeling their hearts beat against each other. They stayed like that for a moment until they broke apart and headed for their own houses with a 'see you later'.

Upon entering the house Jason found his mom reading on the couch.

"Had a good time with Marcus?" Mrs. Fox looked up, smiling.

Jason couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah...in fact I had a great time." He said.

Mrs. Fox looked at Jason quizzically.

"Er...mom I have to confess...I love Marcus. What I mean is...I'm gay." Jason admitted.

"Oh." Mrs. Fox actually smiled. "Well, at least you have someone to love now. Plus Marcus is a good guy and has been a good friend, so he is a good pick for you."

Jason smiled, relieved.


	5. Acceptance

The next day Jason and Marcus went to the park, slowly getting used to being a couple. Soon they came across Eileen and Phoebe and thanked them for their help.

"Anything for our best friends." Eileen smiled. "So, does your families know yet?"

"Just mom, and she took it very well." Jason said. "I-I'm not sure about telling the rest of my family."

"I haven't told mine yet either." Marcus admitted.

Unknown to them, Paige was nearby...and had overheard everything.

Later on, after Jason was home working on a model, Paige entered his bedroom. The relationship between the two had improved over the years, Jason having finally forgiven Paige for her teddy bear-scares enough to ease up on the pranks and such. He still insulted her now and then though, but only in the way that you would expect from a little brother. In turn Paige had stopped hitting and punching Jason as often as she used to.

"Hi Jason...I overheard you and your friends talking earlier." She admitted.

Jason paled.

"It's okay, relax." Paige chuckled. "Marcus is a good guy for you after all. As for liking guys in general...well, I can't say that I saw this coming but I can say that I'm not a homophobe or anything. That is: I'm cool with it."

"Oh..." Jason said with relief...before remembering that she still liked to gossip and such.. "Please don't tell anyone else about this, especially not dad." He begged.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Paige agreed. "I especially won't tell dad...you know how much he always wanted you to be a 'typical guy' like Peter."

"Yeah..." Jason looked crestfallen. "I know."

"Relax Booger-head, I'm sure no matter what dad will still love you."

Jason however wasn't so sure.

So, he and Marcus continued to date without Mr. Fox finding out. As for Marcus's family, they gradually found out and ended up taking it well. Of course in the case of the parents that was mainly because they grew up with rights for gays and African-Americans being fought and so understood what it was like to be discriminated for being different. As for the sisters they were just non-homophobes like Paige.

Then the Christmas season came around. Jason and Marcus started to stress over getting each other the perfect presents, which confused Mr. Fox when he found out because Jason had never worried about this sort of thing before.

Then Peter came home from college for the holidays. Despite Peter being a 'typical guy' Jason decided to ask him for advice.

"Hey Peter, I need your advice." Jason asked after entering Peter's room (which had been left the way it was).

"Sure thing bro, what's up?" Peter smiled.

"Well..." Jason hesitated but then took a deep breath. "The truth is I'm gay, and Marcus and I are dating."

Peter looked disappointed.

"Oh..." He said.

Jason sighed and hung his head.

"Oh don't worry, I'm only disappointed because I had been dreaming of the day when I could give you romantic advice for dating girls." Peter explained.

"Well you can still do that...just for dating guys instead of girls." Jason pointed out.

"That's true..." Peter had to admit. "Okay, my advice is: don't stress out over the cost or how cool or popular the present is or anything like that. Just make sure that it comes from your heart. How about something homemade?"

Jason smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea, thanks Peter." He said.

"Sure thing bro, sure thing." Peter smiled back.


	6. Christmas Presents

So the day after Christmas Jason and Peter exchanged presents at Jason's house. Jason loved his present from Marcus – figurines from the latest sci-fi movie - while Marcus loved his present from Jason: a homemade Batman belt. In fact Marcus loved his present so much that he couldn't help but kiss Jason. Jason instantly felt all giddy and his heart started beating even faster than before...but then it stopped. Jason froze, wide-eyed, because his dad was standing behind Marcus mouth agape. Sensing Jason's hesitation, Marcus ended this kiss and opened his eyes. After seeing Jason's expression Marcus turned around and saw Mr. Fox. Mr. Fox quickly left the room.

"Um...how about I come back after your dad has gotten over the shock?" Marcus suggested.

"That's a good idea...I'll call you later." Jason nodded, worried.

Marcus left with his stuff, including his new belt.

Minutes later Jason finally gathered up the courage to see his father in the kitchen. There he saw Mr. Fox drinking tea.

"Hi dad..." Jason said awkwardly.

"When were you going to tell me?" Mr. Fox asked, sounding hurt.

"I...I don't know...I was afraid of how you'd react." Jason said nervously. "Do...do you hate me?"

Mr. Fox turned to him shocked.

"Of course I don't, I could never hate any of my children." He said.

Jason hung his head.

"But...well I know that you want me to be more like Peter so..." He said sadly.

Mr. Fox sighed.

"I admit, I would've loved to have two sons to share sports and other guys things with." He said. "But I have always been proud of you for doing so well in school and never wanted you to stop doing as well just to be better in sports. Besides, we still have Star Wars and Star Trek in common...so we can at least share those things together."

Now Jason originally had been horrified by the realization that his dad also was a Star Wars and Star Trek fan, but as he matured he got over his horror and ended up glad of the fact. Despite having little in common with his dad Jason still loved him and had been wanting to enjoy things with him.

So, after Mr. Fox said that, Jason smiled with relief.

"I admit I am shocked about you being gay, and might take a long time to get over it." Mr. Fox continued. "But I will accept you for who you are just because you're my son and I love you. Besides, Marcus is a good lad."

Relieved, Jason went over and hugged his dad, who returned the hug.

After that Jason and Marcus became a lot more comfortable with their relationship and even showed it in public. It wasn't that they had been worried about how the other students would react, actually they didn't even care what the other students thought. They just didn't want to risk Jason's dad finding out through someone else telling him.

As the years passed Jason and Marcus became even closer than ever. They even continued dating after they graduated and entered college (fortunately their good grades allowed them to go to the same college together). And, after a couple years after college, when they were settled down with careers of their own, they even got married.


End file.
